


You and Me and We

by Yeoyou



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderbending, Pre-Relationship, lesbian otasune, mention of menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: What it says on the tin: a little fluffy pre-relationship Otasune fic in which Otacon and Snake happen to be women.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LotusRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/gifts).



> Prompt by LotusRox was: "Lesbian Otasune. Intact personalities, vices and traumas, two very different women falling in love. Together they fight The Patriots and The Patriarchy."
> 
> ...not much fighting actually happens. *shrug*

Soft moaning pierced the stale and dusty air in short intervals, the figure on the worn-down sofa curling in on herself, arms crossed protectively across her abdomen. Hayley Emmerich was in pain. She hated pain.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered, trying to concentrate on the words and her breath, trying to ignore the pain throwing a party in her insides. She hated parties too.

Hayley wished she'd find the strength to get up and manage the short walk to the bed so she could bury herself in her blanket. Or to the kitchen to fill a hot water bottle or make some tea. Instead she lay there breathing and screwing her eyes shut against the pain.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

There was a soft click that hardly pierced the haze inside Hayley's brain and the door to the small apartment opened.

Diana "Solid Snake" surely was a wet dream come true, shape hugging sneaking suit or not, for anyone who wasn't a gay man or a straight woman. And Hayley Emmerich was most certainly neither. Even in her current state, _that_ fact registered clearly in her brain.

Diana took stock of the situation in seconds and put the grocery bags down. Three long strides with her powerful legs and she was by Hayley's side.

"Otacon ... what's the matter with you?"

Hayley made a weak attempt at sitting up but failed halfway through.

"It's nothing ... I'm just ... _ouch_!"

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Diana's voice was laced with a commanding sort of urgency and worry. She firmly pushed Hayley back into the cushions.

As always when Diana touched her, Hayley's cheeks flushed slightly and she averted her eyes. Only this time there was more than just a silly fangirl crush making her stammer.

"N-nothing h-happened ... I'm just ... uh ... I h-have my p-period ..." Hayley wished she could just vanish into the sofa, sink further and further till she reached the Earth's core and evaporated. She'd felt ridiculous and embarrassed plenty of times in her life but this? This was pathetic, moaning with simple period pain and complaining about that to Diana Solid Snake, legendary super soldier who was seemingly impervious to pain.

Diana drew her hand back. "I ... see."

Hayley's eyes flew back to her partner's face, searching for clues of amusement or repugnance. She didn't find them.

"I ... I'm s-sorry, I know it's pathetic and I'm sure once the meds kick in I'll be able to get back to work and—"

Diana's hand stopped her once more from getting up.

"Nonsense. If you're in pain you should rest. Do you need anything? More pain killers? A blanket? Tea? Chocolate?"

Hayley was so stunned she only managed "ugh ... yes?" in reply. Not being entirely sure what exactly she'd said yes to.

When Diana returned with the blanket, Hayley was stunned at how gentle the veteran soldier could be. They hadn't lived together for long yet and Hayley still felt awkward and insecure around her. Well, more than she already felt on a usual basis. Her freefall crush on the soldier didn't help much either.

Diana fetched the tea, pills, and chocolate, and settled down in an armchair next to the sofa. Hayley knew that the upholstery springs came through the cushion of the armchair and that you sat uncomfortably low in it, so was more than surprised to see Diana sit down in it with the latest issue of a weapon's magazine in her hands and her own cup of tea.

Diana seemed to sense Hayley's bewildered stare.

"Do you want me to leave you alone? I could go into the other room."

The other room being hardly more than a cupboard with enough space for a single bed and a dysfunctional heater.

"N-No! That's alright, I was just ... I mean ... are you comfortable enough in there?"

"Well, I've had worse. Though not often," Diana admitted with a half-smile.

"I don't ... ugh ... you could sit here."

Hayley scooted up the sofa and tugged in her legs, scrunching up her face as another wave of pain hit her.

"You sure?"

Diana studied her and then shrugged and got up. Once she'd settled down at her end of the sofa, she gently took Hayley's legs and laid them across her lap, tucking in the blanket all around the reindeer covered socks.

"That okay for you?"

"V-very okay."

Hayley waited until her face had lost all the additional colour again, studying Diana's profile in the security of her partner's interest in her magazine.

"So I guess you d-don't suffer from period pain?"

"No. I don't have periods."

" _What?_ "

Hayley winced at the volume of her own voice.

Diana just shrugged, never lifting her eyes from the page.

"I guess they weren't too keen on self-replicating clones."

"Oh."

It made sense, Hayley had to admit. If the people who had cloned Big Boss considered themselves proprietors of the legend's genes, they wouldn't want them to be spread wildly and be diluted. Still.

"So you can't ever have children?"

"Not in the usual way, no." Diana put her magazine down and finally looked at Hayley. "My life is on the battlefield. That's no place for a kid to grow up. I should know that better than anyone. Besides, I'd probably be a terrible mother."

"I bet you wouldn't be!" Hayley protested and unconsciously stretched out her hand to touch Diana. She caught her fingers just shy of her partner's arm, immediately coiling back into herself.

"What about you? Do you want to have kids?"

Hayley bit down on her lip and avoided Diana's gaze. She did, yes, but she was also pretty sure it wasn't a good idea. She didn't want to inflict her family's burden onto an innocent child and who would want an awkward nerdy woman like her as a mother? Who lost herself all too often in her work to the exclusion of everything else? She knew what it was like to grow up with someone like that and ... children deserved better than that. Besides, there was the whole question of how to acquire a father first. Or sperm donor, or—

Hayley shrugged and finally muttered: "I don't think I would be a good mother. Too much work."

To her surprise, Diana laughed. "Who knows, between the two of us, we might just manage one decent mother."

Hayley's cheeks flushed and she tried very hard not to imagine the two of them as parents. Maybe of a little girl, fiercely brave like Diana and nerdy like Hayley. The three of them a happy little family.

"Let's safe the world first, shall we? So the kid has one worth living in."

Diana grinned at Hayley and patted her calf.

"That's the plan, Otacon. But chocolate first."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I imagined Diana as Claudia Black as Aeryn in "Farscape" and Hayley as Amy Acker as Winifred "Fred" Burkle in "Angel" but of course that's only my personal headcanon ;D


End file.
